1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic with a co-existence mechanism for a wireless LAN module and a Bluetooth module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) technology has advantages of a long transmission distance, a broad coverage range and a fast transmission rate. Thus, WiMAX technology becomes a basic function of most portable electronic devices. The frequency bands supported by the WiMAX technology are 2.5 GHz, 3.5 GHz and 5.8 GHz, wherein the frequency band of 2.5 GHz is close to the frequency band of 2.4 GHz of the Bluetooth technology. Accordingly, interference may occur between the WiMAX and Bluetooth frequency bands when both WiMAX and Bluetooth are implemented and used in the same electronic device.